<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The OaT Series by terma_archivist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536342">The OaT Series</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist'>terma_archivist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once a Thief (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Language, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2002-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2002-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a very tiny plot here involving Vic and Mac who have to become lumberjacks and survive in the wild to solve a case.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Victor Mansfield/Mac Ramsey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TER/MA</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Canadian Shield</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at <a href="https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA">TER/MA</a> and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile">the TER/MA collection profile</a>.<br/>Disclaimer/Warnings: M/M sex ahead! If you don't like slash why the hell are you reading this? None of these people belong to me, they belong to Alliance and whoever they merged with last week. Don't worry, I'll return them, they're just having a bit of fun! Special thanks to Aries for super-beta fun. Blame this on Orithain—she challenged me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a id="top" name="top"></a>
  <a href="#notes"> 
Go to notes and disclaimers
</a>
</p>
<p>
<br/><b>Canadian Shield<br/>by Nicole S</b>
</p>
<p><br/> Two leather folders smacked on the shiny black table in front of the four agents sitting around it, glaring at each other. No one was in a good mood today as Dobrinsky had changed all the coffee to decaf. He said it was for their own good, but no one was happy except him.
</p>
<p>"There is someone killing lumberjacks in Northern Ontario. It is your job to find out who." The Director said. "We suspect it's the work of the environmental group Blue Planet. Jackie and Li Ann, you two are going to infiltrate their ranks at their head office, here in the city. While Vic and Mac, you are going to the logging camp where the deaths occurred."
</p>
<p>All the agents began arguing at once, none of them happy with their assignments.
</p>
<p>Victor groaned "Logging camp? He can't even open a can of coke, nevermind wield a chainsaw."
</p>
<p>"I'm not working with her, she doesn't know anything about the environment. I bet her makeup is still being tested on animals." Li Ann gave a devastating look to Jackie.
</p>
<p>"Like, yeah. I'm going to hang around with a bunch of nature freaks who like, don't comb their hair and wear those like birkenstock things. Like probably with socks too. And what is with the dreads, it's like gross. Wash your hair already. Like, I don't think so." Jackie flipped her hair back.
</p>
<p>Mac leaned over to Victor. "Are you calling me weak? I hold my own. In fact, I punch you out periodically. <i>You're</i> the weak one."
</p>
<p>The director smacked her riding crop in the middle of the table, silencing the agents.
</p>
<p>"Boys and girls. Until you can get along, you will be working together. I don't care how long it takes." She went around to the back of Mac and bent down to his ear. "Day and night, until you behave." She then went over to Jackie and put her hands on her shoulders. "No fighting."
</p>
<p>She stood in font of them, her arms crossed, the riding crop tapping against her thigh.
</p>
<p>"Now there are two folders, one for the girls, one for the boys. Oh and boys—dress warm."
</p>
<p></p>
<hr/>
<p>Vic &amp; Mac were hopelessly lost. They were dumped in the middle of a clear-cut by the manager of the logging camp via helicopter an hour ago. The manager said all the <i>fresh blood</i> had to go through this ritual before they could work there. Sort of an <i>initiation</i>. They had to find their way back to camp within 36 hours. So far, they had succeeded in going around in a circle because they were back in the clear-cut again.
</p>
<p>When Vic saw they were back where they started, the little patience he had left him.
</p>
<p>"Fuck!" He threw down the pack that had been given to them containing energy bars, water, a flashlight and a pack of matches before kicking a tree stump.
</p>
<p>"This is NOT GOOD!"
</p>
<p>Mac sat down on a fallen log. "Vic, relax man, getting upset isn't going to do any good. We'll find a town or something soon."
</p>
<p>"I keep telling your Mac there is NO TOWN around here. This is the wilderness, the woods, we're on the side of a fucking mountain, that's why the ground is slanted!"
</p>
<p>"Okay, chill. I can dig it."
</p>
<p>Ever since Mac started hanging out at that Swing Club on the weekends he was acting way too mellow.
</p>
<p>"You can dig it? Well can you dig that we've been walking around in a circle for an hour and are going to have to sleep out here?"
</p>
<p>"That's cool."
</p>
<p>"Yeah, it's gonna be <i>cool</i> alright. You know what I think? I smell setup. I bet the Director got them to dump us out here on purpose." Vic sat down beside Mac.
</p>
<p>"Maybe." Mac thought for a moment, reality kicking in. "Oh my god. You don't think....she wouldn't just <i>leave</i> us out here...would she?"
</p>
<p>"Yes, she would. This whole <i>getting along</i> thing is her new obsession. She probably did this to test us."
</p>
<p>"I'm not liking this at all."
</p>
<p>"Finally, you're talking some sense. Jackie and Li Ann are probably going through the same thing right now."
</p>
<p>"They're probably beating the shit out of each other."
</p>
<p>"Probably."
</p>
<p>"You think they would actually...fight? You know, girl fighting...pulling hair...ripping each other's clothes?"
</p>
<p>"Naw. No....maybe....oh god I'd pay to see that."
</p>
<p>"Me too."
</p>
<p>Both men sat there, relishing the mental image.
</p>
<p>"We should really get moving, if we stay here we won't make it back to the camp. They'll just find our bodies in a few days."
</p>
<p>"You're right."
</p>
<p>Each man looked around and said "this way," at the same time, pointing in different directions.
</p>
<p>"Okay," Vic said, getting a quarter out of his pocket. "Heads or tails?"
</p>
<p>"Heads"
</p>
<p>Vic flipped the quarter up in the air and caught it "Ooooooooo Tails, too bad."
</p>
<p>"Best 2 out of 3."
</p>
<p>"No way."
</p>
<p>"Vic, I know it's not that way, it's this way."
</p>
<p>"How do you know that?"
</p>
<p>"I just have a gut instinct."
</p>
<p>"Yeah, well my gut instinct is telling me this way."
</p>
<p>Mac looked at Vic for a second, his green eyes glittering in the sunlight. That red and black checked shirt, jeans and leather jacket doing something to him that he hadn't felt for a man for a long time.
</p>
<p>"Okay, we'll go your way...but if we get lost again I'm going to be really mad!"
</p>
<p>"Ooooh Mac Ramsey's gonna be mad, I'm scared." Vic started walking away.
</p>
<p></p>
<hr/>
<p>Five hours later Mac was feeling the strain. "Come on Vic, let's stop. My feet hurt. I'm starving. I'm wearing...flannel. This just stopped being fun."
</p>
<p>Vic looked up at the sky then his watch. "Yeah, it's gonna get dark soon anyway. Let's go over there to where those fallen trees are, it will give us some shelter."
</p>
<p>"I don't wanna sleep outside. There's bears and bugs and...other things."
</p>
<p>"There's no bugs, it's almost winter."
</p>
<p>"There's still bears and other things."
</p>
<p>"Have you seen a bear yet?"
</p>
<p>"No."
</p>
<p>"Well then stop worrying!"
</p>
<p>Mac sat down on the ground and tried to make himself comfortable. He watched as Vic gathered fallen branches and moss to start a fire.
</p>
<p>"You're good at this outdoor stuff, aren't you?"
</p>
<p>"Just your basic camping skills."
</p>
<p>"I've never been camping. I'm proud of that fact."
</p>
<p>"Well it comes in handy for times like this."
</p>
<p>"I hate this nature stuff. Give me the city any day. Pizza delivered to my house, cappuccino, concrete under my feet. I can take the subway anywhere..."
</p>
<p>"When's the last time you've taken the subway?"
</p>
<p>"Okay, never, but I could if I wanted to. What about you and your big ass truck. Why the hell do you need that in the city?"
</p>
<p>"In case I have to go <i>out</i> of the city. There ya go." Vic looked at his fire which was now burning quite nicely.
</p>
<p>"I'm starving."
</p>
<p>"Me too. We only have 6 energy bars left. One each now, one for breakfast, one for lunch—that's it, they're gone."
</p>
<p>"I'm starving. Come on, give me one."
</p>
<p>They ate their energy bars and drank a bit of the water before leaning back on the fallen trees and watching the fire.
</p>
<p>"Now I'm bored."
</p>
<p>Vic groaned "Well what the hell do you want me to do about it?"
</p>
<p>"Nothing. I'm just telling you."
</p>
<p>They sat there for hours, the ground and everything around them growing cold.
</p>
<p>"Vic, I'm cold."
</p>
<p>"Yeah, me too, this fire isn't helping much."
</p>
<p>Mac moved over and sat beside Vic who glared at him, trying to hide his desire.
</p>
<p>"Hey, I'm only doing this to survive you know." Mac's breath was coming out in steamy puffs. He wrapped his arms around his legs and squeezed them to his chest. He was getting hard, Vic looked incredibly sexy in the light from the fire. After a few moments Mac put his arm around him and brought him in close. "I'm freezing. Do you mind?"
</p>
<p>Vic shifted, trying to hide the erection starting in his jeans. Mac looked delicious in those un-tailored work clothes. He had never seen him this way. "Uh, I guess not."
</p>
<p>After a few minutes Mac's hand started caressing Vic's back, moving up and down. He shifted and pressed his erection against Vic's thigh.
</p>
<p>"I know a great way we could stay warm."
</p>
<p>Vic was trying hard not to groan at the throbbing in his crotch. "Oh yeah, how?"
</p>
<p>Mac turned to Vic and cupped his face in his hand before kissing him gently. He pulled back and looked at him. Vic wasn't trying to get away.
</p>
<p>"What do you think, Vic?"
</p>
<p>"I think..." his voice cracked. He swallowed and spoke again, "I think that's a good idea." Mac's mouth found his again, exploring his mouth with his tongue. The strong touch of his hands on his body making him shiver with excitement.
</p>
<p>Mac's hands moved down and undid the leather jacket Vic wore. He slid the zipper down slowly. His hands were shaking he wanted this so much.
</p>
<p>Vic moved his mouth down to Mac's throat, sliding his tongue over the Adam's apple there. He nipped at the skin bringing a squeal from Mac. The sweet scent of his cologne mixed with his own musky fragrance, enveloping them both.
</p>
<p>Mac finally got the buttons undone on Vic's flannel shirt revealing a white t-shirt.
</p>
<p>"How many layers are you wearing?"
</p>
<p>"I could ask you the same thing."
</p>
<p>Finally Mac reached a nipple. Vic sucked in his breath as Mac leaned in and sucked on the nub bringing it harder. He wove his hand through the short dark hair at his chest. His cock stiffened even more. He had to have him.
</p>
<p>Vic brought Mac's mouth up to his again, biting and sucking the luscious lips that were even more swollen with passion. He thrust his tongue inside the moist cavern before him again, gaining a moan from the younger man.
</p>
<p>Mac's hands went down to Vic's jeans and popped open the buttons. He then slid his hand into the warmth and felt the hardness through the thin cotton.
</p>
<p>Vic threw his head back, his breath coming in gasps. He had never had a man touch him this way before. No one had in months.
</p>
<p>Mac moved his mouth down to Victor's groin, his tongue snaking a trail down to the tuft of hair above the waistband of his jockey's.
</p>
<p>Vic lifted up his hips as Mac pulled down his jeans and underwear to gain access to his cock. When Mac's mouth descended on the hard member a growl came to his throat.
</p>
<p>Mac took the length of Victor in his mouth, tasting his essence. He dragged his tongue up the vein and lingered at the underside of the head, teasing that spot.
</p>
<p>"Mac...Mac...I'm gonna...MAC!"
</p>
<p>Finally Mac brought his mouth off of Victor.
</p>
<p>"What?"
</p>
<p>"If you touch me again I'm going to come!"
</p>
<p>"Hmmmm....we can't have that." He covered his mouth with his own, forcing him to taste himself.
</p>
<p>Vic pulled away, gasping, looking at the younger man, the square jaw, heavy brow. His hands moved down to Mac's jeans and undid them, also sliding them down a bit to gain access. His large, purple headed cock sprang forth. Vic studied it for a minute in the light from the fire before closing his hand over it. Mac moaned as he stroked the velvety shaft.
</p>
<p>Mac took Vic by the shoulders and squeezed him tightly to his chest. He kissed him again noticing how his eyes deepened to a green that was almost black.
</p>
<p>"I want you inside me Victor. I've always wanted you inside me."
</p>
<p>"Hmmmm. I want that too."
</p>
<p>Mac gathered the pre-cum from each man and coated, as best he could, three of Vic's fingers. He then moved over and draped himself belly down over one of the logs.
</p>
<p>"Come on Victor, it's what I want. Push your fingers in, make me ready."
</p>
<p>Vic moved behind Mac and started to tease his tight opening with one finger then another. By the time he got the third in Mac was thrusting his hips against his fingers.
</p>
<p>"Oh Victor, that feels great."
</p>
<p>Victor spit on his hands to lube up his cock before he entered the hot cavity. He pushed the head into the tight opening, groaning at the strain on his cock. He stopped a second before continuing on. Inch by inch he pushed until he was fully embedded in Mac.
</p>
<p>"God, you're tight." He was breathing heavily, coming out in steamy gusts. Vic started moving in and out of Mac, slowly at first before gaining speed. He was using everything he had not to come right away. Sweat formed on his brow.
</p>
<p>"Lean forward...on top of me....yeah Victor."
</p>
<p>Vic knew what to do and reached around to grasp Mac's cock.
</p>
<p>"Oh God," groaned Mac as Victor started moving his hand up and down the shaft.
</p>
<p>Vic knew he wasn't going to last long and he sped up the pace on Mac's cock. Both men were moaning and breathing heavily as their bodies steamed in the cool air. Their bodies barely lit by the waning fire.
</p>
<p>Mac was first to come, screaming Victor's name which set off Vic's orgasm as the muscles clenched around his cock.
</p>
<p>"Oh god....Mac.....Mac!" Victor closed his eyes and let out a loud moan as he came.
</p>
<p>They were joined for a minute as their breathing came down. Finally Vic removed himself from Mac. Both men pulled up their jeans and straightened themselves.
</p>
<p>"You're fire's dying."
</p>
<p>Vic threw some more branches on the fire, watching as they caught aflame.
</p>
<p>He went back and sat beside Mac, leaning over, kissing him sweetly.
</p>
<p>"Are you warm?"
</p>
<p>"Yeah."
</p>
<p>"Are you bored?"
</p>
<p>"No."
</p>
<p>"Good."
</p>
<p>Mac wrapped his arms around Vic and held on to him tight until both men fell asleep.
</p>
<p></p>
<hr/>
<p>"Awwww, aren't they cute. I <i>almost</i> hate to wake them." The Director stood over the sleeping, entwined Vic and Mac. She tapped their cheeks lightly with her riding crop. "Wakey, wakey boys."
</p>
<p>Both men jumped and untangled themselves, moving away from each other quickly.
</p>
<p>"What the...hey. Vic, look it's the Director."
</p>
<p>"Um, yeah, it's the Director. Nice to, uh...how did you find us?"
</p>
<p>"I can always find you, I never let my possessions out of my sight for long." She looked at both of them with her stony gaze. "I see you two have learned to rely on each other and possibly have become friends in the process."
</p>
<p>"Uh, yeah, kind of. We sort of, bonded."
</p>
<p>"Well I hope you <i>bonded</i> safely."
</p>
<p>She turned and started walking away. Both men were frozen to the spot. The Director turned and looked at them.
</p>
<p>"Come, come my boys. Time to go home. There is a road a half of kilometer this way" she waved her hand in front of her. "You may have succeeded at becoming friends but the girls cracked the case. Seems the killer was head of the logging company. He was killing these men for their life insurance money and blaming it on the environmental group. Seems he wants to buy a hockey team."
</p>
<p>They walked a little further to a jeep waiting just above where they were.
</p>
<p>"So, how did Li Ann and Jackie do. Did they make nice?"
</p>
<p>The Director stopped and turned around. "No, they did not. As a matter of fact, they started beating each other up in the lounge. I had to send the Cleaners in to break them up. It was awful. Jackie's face is scratched. Li Ann has a black eye. Their clothes were practically ripped to shreds. Too bad you boys missed it. It was quite a show." She turned again and made her way to the jeep where Dobrinsky was waiting.
</p>
<p>Vic looked at Mac, they both shrugged at each other. Their hands met for the briefest second before getting in the jeep.
</p>
<p>THE END
</p>
<p></p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <a id="notes" name="notes"></a>
</p>
<table>
  <tbody>
    <tr>
      <td>Rating: NC-17 for some bad language and m/m sex.
<br/>Series/Sequel: First part of an occasional series.
<br/>Feedback please! [email removed] 
<br/>Spoilers: None
<br/>Disclaimer/Warnings: M/M sex ahead! If you don't like slash why the hell are you reading this? None of these people belong to me, they belong to Alliance and whoever they merged with last week. Don't worry, I'll return them, they're just having a bit of fun! 
<br/>Summary: There is a very tiny plot here involving Vic and Mac who have to become lumberjacks and survive in the wild to solve a case.
<br/>Special thanks to Aries for super-beta fun. Blame this on Orithain—she challenged me! 
</td>
    </tr>
  </tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Laundry Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There is a very tiny plot here involving Vic and Mac who have to become lumberjacks and survive in the wild to solve a case.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<br/><b>Laundry Day<br/>by Nicole S</b>
</p>
<p><br/> Vic and Mac had been waiting for an hour for the Director to show up. They were both surprisingly on time, sitting in their chairs, as they should be, but no Director. No Jackie or Li Ann for that matter either.
</p>
<p>"Bladerunner."
</p>
<p>"R. Roadhouse."
</p>
<p>"That's not a cool movie, go again."
</p>
<p>"It's cool to me. You just can't come up with anything for <i>E</i>."
</p>
<p>"That's not true, I just hate that movie. Go again."
</p>
<p>"Rocky Horror Picture Show."
</p>
<p>"That's better. W. White Men Can't Jump"
</p>
<p>"P. Patriot Games"
</p>
<p>"S. Scream."
</p>
<p>"M. Monty Python's Holy Grail."
</p>
<p>"L..."
</p>
<p>"Last Tango in Paris."
</p>
<p>Both men turned to the direction of the voice. The Director clicked towards them on her stiletto heels.
</p>
<p>"My, my, my, my, my. I never thought I'd see the day when you two played nice. I'm glad your little <i>camping trip</i> last week made you realize that you don't have to hate each other."
</p>
<p>"We never really <i>hated</i> each other." Vic said.
</p>
<p>"Oh, I hated you." Mac replied.
</p>
<p>Vic turned to Mac with a confused look on his face.
</p>
<p>"Now, now, let's not let a good thing go to waste."
</p>
<p>"Where are Jackie &amp; Li Ann?"
</p>
<p>"We've been waiting for over an hour."
</p>
<p>"The girls were on their way in this morning when they had a small scuffle in the parking lot. They are now on their way to a retreat to learn some teamwork skills. They will be back in two weeks."
</p>
<p>"When you say
<i>scuffle</i> do you mean a fight?" Vic asked eagerly then swallowed.
</p>
<p>"Was there any hair pulling?" Mac looked at the director who gave him one of her steely glares. "I'm asking on a purely concerned level."
</p>
<p>The Director sighed. "As much as I don't want them to, the Cleaners are selling copies of the surveillance tape for ten dollars a piece."
</p>
<p>"Who...who won?" Vic barely whispered.
</p>
<p>"You'll have to shell out the money to find out, won't you? But enough about them. You two are going to have to make yourselves busy for two weeks as there are no cases."
</p>
<p>"What do you mean no cases?"
</p>
<p>"I need the four of you as a team. I can't have two of you trying to kill each other all the time. When the girls get back you can all play again. For now I'm assigning you to supplementary duties."
</p>
<p>"These supplementary duties, they don't have anything to do with Dobrinsky's cars do they?"
</p>
<p>"Sadly, no. I have assigned you two to laundry detail."
</p>
<p>"Laundry detail!" Both men said at once.
</p>
<p>Vic rolled his eyes "Aw, that's not fair."
</p>
<p>"Fair or not, you two have to earn your keep. I can't pay you to sit around all day and do nothing. Report to the laundry room in the basement."
</p>
<p>Mac slouched down in his chair and groaned.
</p>
<p>The Director started walking out the room before turning. "Come on boys, no rest for the wicked. And remember...be gentle with my unmentionables."
</p>
<p>Vic and Mac looked at each other, a shiver ran through them both at the comment.
</p>
<p>"This sucks," Mac moaned as he pushed the button for the elevator. The down arrow binged immediately and the doors opened. They both got inside. "We always get punished whenever Li Ann &amp; Jackie get in trouble." He pushed the button for B2.
</p>
<p>"I know, it's not fair."
</p>
<p>The elevator started moving.
</p>
<p>"How many copies are you going to buy?"
</p>
<p>"One...maybe two...depending on the quality."
</p>
<p>The doors opened to the laundry room where they were greeted by Dobrinsky.
</p>
<p>"Oh no, I'm not doing
<i>your</i> laundry." Mac said and turned to leave.
</p>
<p>Dobrinsky grabbed onto his arm. "I'm hurt by that remark."
</p>
<p>"Yeah, Dobrinksy, forget it." Vic said.
</p>
<p>"Relax guys." He let go of Mac. "I'm only here to show you around as Gordie is sick."
</p>
<p>"Who the hell is Gordie?" Mac said, rubbing his arm where Dobrinsky had held him.
</p>
<p>"He's the usual laundry guy. He'll be on sick leave for a week while he gets his tonsils out." Dobrinsky began walking around the room, motioning to the machines. "Washers here, dryers there, iron and presses in the corner." He picked up a black velvet bag. "Now. This is the Director's Laundry. Be very careful with it. You use the special soap in the pink bottle for this."
</p>
<p>"Uh huh." Vic rolled his eyes.
</p>
<p>"I suggest doing it first, get it out of the way. And remember—delicate cycle only." He threw the bag to Vic. "Have fun boys" Dobrinsky waved then left.
</p>
<p>Mac mockingly saluted him as the door closed. "Well Vic this really sucks. I can't tell you how much I think this sucks."
</p>
<p>"I'm with you there."
</p>
<p>"I don't even do my
<i>own</i> laundry. How the hell do they expect to do someone else's?"
</p>
<p>"It's not hard."
</p>
<p>"What do you know about it?"
</p>
<p>"Unlike you, I have <i>some</i> domestic skills." Vic motioned to the carts of linen and uniforms behind them. "Colours separate from the whites and there you go!"
</p>
<p>"Tell you what, you can
<i>show</i> me four or five times then I might catch on."
</p>
<p>Vic handed him the bag containing the Director's laundry. "Tell <i>you</i> what, how about a little on the job training?"
</p>
<p>"But..."
</p>
<p>"Just put it in the washing machine right here, set the dial to delicate, put some of the pink stuff in it and press start. It's not hard. I'll just see how much is waiting for us in the mean time."
</p>
<p>Mac looked at the bag of laundry and threw the whole thing in the washing machine. Then he added the whole bottle of pink liquid.
</p>
<p>Soon Vic was back and together they filled most of the machines which were humming along. They only had one machine to go.
</p>
<p>"It's sure hot in here." Mac said as he wiped his brow.
</p>
<p>"I know." Vic unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, revealing a white undershirt.
</p>
<p>Mac removed his shirt, he had no undershirt, and threw it in the washing machine they were loading. "Might as well wash everything that's dirty, right?"
</p>
<p>"Yeah, might as well." Vic looked at Mac—his lean, well defined torso, the hair on his chest, the flat brown nipples. He turned away and finished loading the last machine trying to hide the bulge that had just developed in his pants. He felt a tug on his shirt as it was being untucked from his jeans. He turned to face Mac.
</p>
<p>"I think this is dirty too." Mac's eyes were glittering in the glow of the fluorescent lights. He removed Vic's undershirt and tossed it in the washing machine then closed the lid.
</p>
<p>Vic just stood there, speechless. He thought the incident in the woods was a one time thing. He never thought the young man would want him again.
</p>
<p>Mac moved in and ran his fingers down Vic's chest before stopping to tweak a nipple. Vic gasped.
</p>
<p>"How long does it usually take for the washing machine to finish?"
</p>
<p>Vic breathed in and out quickly before finding his voice. "Twenty five, thirty minutes." His cock was now throbbing as Mac continued stroking his nipples.
</p>
<p>"That gives us some time to kill." Mac grinned then leaned over and started kissing Vic's neck.
</p>
<p>"Uh, yeah. I guess....I guess we do." Mac's mouth then met his in a sweet, warm embrace. Vic kissed back, feeling the younger man's tongue enter his mouth. He sucked on the tongue before releasing it and groaning out loud.
</p>
<p>Mac kissed a trail down the older man's throat, pausing to caress the divot at the base of his neck. His tongue snaked a trail through the sparse hair to a nipple.
</p>
<p>Vic leaned back against a washing machine letting out a small cry as Mac tugged at the nipple with his teeth.
</p>
<p>Mac then kneeled down, pausing to nip at Vic's belly button. He looked up at his lover.
</p>
<p>"You want I should continue?"
</p>
<p>Vic's green eyes were sparkling "Continue," he whispered.
</p>
<p>"Good."
</p>
<p>Mac undid the button on Vic's jeans then the zipper. He stroked the bulge through the cotton of the underwear.
</p>
<p>Vic sucked in his breath.
</p>
<p>Mac pulled the jeans and underwear completely off leaving Vic clad in only his boots. Vic's hard, glistening cock was making his mouth water. Mac blew on it, watching it jump before licking the spot of pre-cum on the head. Taking his time, he licked around the head and down to the base before slowly bringing his tongue back up again.
</p>
<p>Vic leaned back and held onto the edge of the stainless steel washing machine. His head was thrown back, his eyes were closed. He could feel the wet warmth of Mac's mouth envelop his cock which was threatening to explode at any moment. He let out a loud moan as Mac started to move up and down over the velvety shaft, the soft lips tugging at the skin.
</p>
<p>Mac swirled his tongue over the head and swallowed the pre-cum before releasing Vic from his mouth. He licked his way up his body, pausing again to tug at the nipples. Finally he was standing before Vic and looked into his eyes. His pupils showing the barest rim of green. He kissed him, moving his still covered crotch against Vic's erection.
</p>
<p>"I want you Vic." He kissed down his neck.
</p>
<p>"I want you too, Mac." His mouth searching for the one below.
</p>
<p>Mac stood back and removed his pants, laying them on one of the dryers. He took off his now tented silk boxers and lay them on top of his pants.
</p>
<p>Vic looked at Mac's muscular body and his large erect cock. A shiver went up his spine as Mac sat him on a washing machine. Vic leaned back as Mac put two fingers in his mouth. Vic sucked on them for a minute before Mac used them to tease his tight opening. The feeling of Mac's finger entering him was amazing. He whimpered as a second joined the first, stretching him wider. Then the third and he was surprised to find his hips moving in time with Mac's movements. He wanted him, had to have him. Had to feel that large cock inside him, those swollen, pouty lips against his own.
</p>
<p>Mac looked down at Vic. His face had that <i>fuck me</i> look on it. He bent down and kissed the swollen red lips before removing his fingers from Vic's ass. In one movement he brought Vic's legs around his waist and entered him with one push.
</p>
<p>"Oh God!" Vic cried at the sensation.
</p>
<p>Mac moved forward and kissed Vic for a minute, nudging himself deeper inside. Then he started thrusting back and forth. One hand was around Vic's neck, holding him, the other wrapped around his equally large member. Vic's boot heels were digging into his back.
</p>
<p>Vic was in sheer heaven. His arms went up around Mac's neck, bringing him in for another kiss. He could taste himself on his tongue. The feeling of Mac pounding into him was too much to bear. He held on as long as he could but then came with a cry.
</p>
<p>"Maaaaaaaaac!"
</p>
<p>Mac wanted this to last but it was not going to. The feeling of Vic's muscles contracting around his cock stopped him in his tracks. His balls tightened then the release of warm fluid into Vic's ass. He moaned then sighed as he milked not only Vic's cock but his own with his movements.
</p>
<p>Mac put his head on Vic's chest before he realized something was not right. He could feel something tickling his legs and ass. He stood up, removing himself from Vic and looked around. There were suds everywhere.
</p>
<p>"Oh shit! Vic look!"
</p>
<p>"Hmmmm?" Vic was still tingling from the orgasm and didn't want to look at anything. He glanced over and saw Mac standing waist deep in suds. "Oh my god! What the hell did you do?"
</p>
<p>"I didn't do anything."
</p>
<p>"You must have added too much soap."
</p>
<p>"You're the one who added all the soap..." His voice trailed off.
</p>
<p>"The Director's laundry!" They both cried. The two naked men ran over to the washing machine which was belching suds all over the floor.
</p>
<p>"What do we do now?"
</p>
<p>"Clean it up!"
</p>
<p>"We're naked!"
</p>
<p>"So?"
</p>
<p>"Well we need some clothes!"
</p>
<p>"Why?"
</p>
<p>"So...we can clean up!"
</p>
<p>Mac walked over to Vic and ran his fingers down his chest. "Let's not."
</p>
<p>"Not clean up?"
</p>
<p>"Let's do it naked."
</p>
<p>Vic swallowed.
</p>
<p>"Come on Victor, where's your sense of adventure?" He leaned in and sucked on the gold hoop in Vic's ear.
</p>
<p>"Um...okay."
</p>
<p>They cleaned up the mess, finished the laundry and managed to have sex on a dryer, and the clothes press before Dobrinsky found them fully clothed and ready to go home for the day.
</p>
<p>"Well, I guess the Director was right. You two can work together."
</p>
<p>"You just have to find common ground."
</p>
<p>"You think you guys will ever find common ground with me?"
</p>
<p>Vic looked at Mac who looked at Vic. They burst out laughing. "Somehow, I don't think so." The two men, still laughing, got in the elevator and left.
</p>
<p></p>
<hr/>
<p>In the surveillance room the Cleaners were busy counting the cash they had made that day for the Jackie/Li Ann tape when something caught their eye.
</p>
<p>"Looksie here. Laundry day is it?"
</p>
<p>"Ooooh, remind me to tell them not to put too much starch in my collar."
</p>
<p>"I think there's starch somewhere else my friend."
</p>
<p>The other man looked at the television screen, not tearing their eyes away from the vision of Mac bent over a dryer while Vic entered him from behind.
</p>
<p>"I feel a trip to the Bahamas coming on with this little gem, don't you?"
</p>
<p>"Most definitely."
</p>
<p>THE END
</p>
<p></p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <a id="notes" name="notes"></a>
</p>
<table>
  <tbody>
    <tr>
      <td>Rating: NC-17 for some bad language and m/m sex.
<br/>Series/Sequel: Sequel to Canadian Shield.
<br/>Feedback please! [email removed] 
<br/>Spoilers: None
<br/>Disclaimer/Warnings: M/M sex ahead! If you don't like slash why the hell are you reading this? None of these people belong to me, they belong to Alliance and whoever they merged with last month. Don't worry, I'll return them, they're just having a bit of fun! 
<br/>Summary: Teeny tiny smidge of a plot—Vic and Mac have to keep busy while waiting for the spin cycle.
<br/>Special thanks to Aries for super-beta fun. Another product of an Orithain challenge. 
</td>
    </tr>
  </tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Halloween Apples</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There is a very tiny plot here involving Vic and Mac who have to become lumberjacks and survive in the wild to solve a case.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<br/><b>Halloween Apples<br/>by Nicole S</b>
</p>
<p><br/> 10:30 a.m.
</p>
<p>Vic walked into the conference room, expecting to see Mac. Instead, Li Ann sat there with her head back, staring at the ceiling. Vic frowned slightly, he was hoping his new lover was waiting for him.
</p>
<p>"Hi."
</p>
<p>"Hi."
</p>
<p>Vic sat down and looked around. No Director yet. "I see your eye has cleared up from that last battle with Jackie." Vic smiled at her. "You look good."
</p>
<p>"Thanks."
</p>
<p>The door opened and the Director walked in. "It's so nice not to have you tearing your partner's hair out, Li Ann."
</p>
<p>Li Ann rolled her eyes.
</p>
<p>"Partners?" Vic said. "I thought Mac and I..."
</p>
<p>The Director cut him off. "I am putting you four into boy-girl, boy-girl assignments temporarily. I can't have all these disruptions with two of you fighting all the time and two of you..." She looked at Vic and smiled. "Two of you getting along <i>too</i> well." She laid a file folder on the table.
</p>
<p>Vic's face turned white, and he opened his mouth to speak. Realizing no sound was coming out, he closed it quickly.
</p>
<p>The Director smiled at him sweetly. "Therefore, I have decided to split the boys and girls up. Your first assignment will be working tonight at the U.S. Consulate's Halloween party. It seems that every year one of the Consulates or Embassies is targeted by a prankster. Last year the Australian Ambassador was covered head to toe in pink foam. While fun and games are fun and games, everyone is getting tired of it. A tip came in that this year it may be the U.S. or Paraguay. You get the U.S., Mac and Jackie get Paraguay. We are to find out who this person is and stop him or her. You will also be looking out for the Ambassador's safety."
</p>
<p>"A glorified Security Guard." Vic huffed.
</p>
<p>She shrugged. "If you want to call it that. I have ordered your Halloween costumes already. You may pick them up from Dobrinsky later."
</p>
<p>"Costumes? We have to wear costumes?"
</p>
<p>"It is Halloween, Victor."
</p>
<p>Victor rolled his eyes.
</p>
<p>"What costumes have you ordered?" Li Ann asked.
</p>
<p>"That's a surprise! Don't worry, I've put a lot of thought into them. I'm sure they will suit you well." She looked at Vic then Li Ann. "That's it. Have fun." She stood up, turned and walked out the door.
</p>
<p>Li Ann sighed and picked up the folder on the table. "We have to be there by seven. Why don't you pick me up about 6:30?"
</p>
<p>"Yeah, okay, whatever."
</p>
<p>"Come on, let's see what Dobrinsky has waiting for us." Li Ann stood up and walked to the door, Vic trailing behind her.
</p>
<p></p>
<hr/>
<p>6:30 p.m.
</p>
<p>Vic knocked on Li Anne's door. He sighed. No Mac tonight. He was hoping they could get together later but did not know how to approach the younger man. He was shy and nervous when it came to matters of the heart.
</p>
<p>"Vic, is that you?" A voice came from within the apartment.
</p>
<p>"Yeah."
</p>
<p>"It's open."
</p>
<p>Vic walked in and closed the door behind him.
</p>
<p>"I'll be out in a minute, make yourself at home." Li Ann said from the bedroom.
</p>
<p>"Fine, no hurry."
</p>
<p>He looked at himself in the mirror of the dining room. What used to be <i>their</i> dining room. Nothing had changed, except the picture of them had been taken off the wall. He straightened his lanyard. Trust the Director to pick a Mountie costume for him. He turned and made sure the yellow stripes running down the sides his trousers were even. The red serge did look rather good. The boots hurt, but the Stetson was cool.
</p>
<p>"Okay, I'm ready."
</p>
<p>Vic turned to see Li Ann in a Geisha Girl outfit. He started laughing. "Oh god, look at you."
</p>
<p>"Thanks a lot, Victor." She gave an exasperated sigh and put her hands on her hips. "I didn't pick this out you know."
</p>
<p>He cleared his throat and smirked again. "I know. It's just, very..."
</p>
<p>"It's typical Director."
</p>
<p>"Exactly."
</p>
<p>"What about you? You look like you're auditioning for a Due South episode."
</p>
<p>"Well, I <i>was</i> a cop you know."
</p>
<p>"Yeah, but you were never that hot in your Blues."
</p>
<p>The remark sailed right over Vic's head. "What? I thought women loved men in uniform."
</p>
<p>"Only when they're not arresting them. I <i>was</i> a thief once, you know."
</p>
<p>"Point taken." He looked at his watch. "Let's get this over with."
</p>
<p></p>
<hr/>
<p>6:50 p.m.
</p>
<p>Vic and Li Ann arrived at the Consulate just as the other guests started streaming in.
</p>
<p>"How are we going to pick him out in this crowd?"
</p>
<p>"The Director said that we should look for someone acting suspicious."
</p>
<p>"It's Halloween, everyone's suspicious."
</p>
<p>Vic sighed. This was going to be one hell of a long night. "Tell you what. I'll do a circuit around the room, you stay here and check out people coming in."
</p>
<p>"Okay."
</p>
<p>Vic walked around the room, nodding at the two other men dressed as Mounties. He didn't know if they were real RCMP or just in the costume for the evening. Seeing no unusual activity, he decided to pick up a couple of drinks for him and Li Ann.
</p>
<p>"You read my mind, I'm parched." Li Ann said as she took the glass of wine from Victor.
</p>
<p>"Anyone look suspicious?"
</p>
<p>Li Ann took a sip of wine. "Three sets of Blues Brothers, two Scream guys, one Mimi, a handful of Vampires, Witches and Angels...other than that, no. The Ambassador and his wife are Fred and Wilma Flintstone."
</p>
<p>Suddenly Vic spotted someone they might be looking for. "Look at that guy over there."
</p>
<p>"Where?"
</p>
<p>"The Ninja"
</p>
<p>"What about him?"
</p>
<p>"You can't see his face with that mask. This could be our man."
</p>
<p>Li Ann looked at the man slinking around by the windows. There was something very familiar about him.
</p>
<p>"I'm going to see what he's up to." Vic handed Li Ann his drink and quickly walked over to the Ninja. 
</p>
<p>"Wait, Vic, I think that's just..." Vic had followed the man out a side door and was out of range by then. "...never mind." She downed her glass of wine and started on Vic's.
</p>
<p></p>
<hr/>
<p>Vic followed the Ninja out the door and to the parking lot. He drew his gun and snuck up behind the black clad man. "Freeze."
</p>
<p>Suddenly, the Ninja spun around and knocked the gun out of Vic's hand. He tried to block the kick, but ended up sprawled on the hood of a car. His hat fell to the ground.
</p>
<p>The Ninja held him down with his hands, his lower torso pinning him to the hood of the car. Vic's eyes grew wide as he could feel a rather impressive erection pressing into his groin. The Ninja moved one hand up and held Vic's wrists. The other moved down and started undoing his pants.
</p>
<p>"What the hell are you doing? Get off me!" Vic tried in vain to squirm his way out of the other man's grip but his position left him without leverage.
</p>
<p>"Shhhhhh. Don't fight it, Vic."
</p>
<p>"Mac? Is that you?"
</p>
<p>Suddenly the mask came off revealing a flushed, smirking face. "I had to drag you away from that party somehow."
</p>
<p>"You could have just come up and talked to me."
</p>
<p>"That would have been too easy. I'm supposed to be at the Paraguayan Embassy. I didn't want anyone to see me."
</p>
<p>"So where's Jackie?"
</p>
<p>"I told her I was following a suspect and she should continue surveillance on her own."
</p>
<p>"And she bought that?"
</p>
<p>"She doesn't care. She has men falling over her left, right and centre in her Xena costume."
</p>
<p>"Xena?"
</p>
<p>"Enough talking, Vic." The younger man looked down at his captive and smirked again before covering his mouth with his own.
</p>
<p>Vic arched into the kiss hungrily. He welcomed Mac's tongue into his mouth.
</p>
<p>Mac still held tightly onto Vic's wrists with one hand, while the other went down to finish the job on his trousers. He put his hand inside, caressing Vic's now rock hard cock. He moaned into Mac's mouth. Vic struggled against Mac's hands, trying to touch the other man. "No. Let me do this, Vic. I want you to give yourself to me."
</p>
<p>"But..."
</p>
<p>"Let me pleasure you."
</p>
<p>"Well...if....okay." Vic relaxed and let Mac continue. The younger man then pulled Vic's pants down around his knees. They would not go any further due to the boots that were laced up his calves.
</p>
<p>Mac undid the buttons on Vic's red serge jacket. His mouth latched on to the older man's again, probing the hot, moist interior with his tongue. He broke free as the jacket was opened revealing the ever present white undershirt. He frantically untucked it and rolled it up, revealing Vic's hard nipples.
</p>
<p>Vic sucked in his breath as Mac's mouth suckled at his nipples. His tongue flicked across them, leaving Vic's head swimming. He wanted to feel this man inside him as soon as possible.
</p>
<p>Slowly Mac released Vic's hands from his grip. He undid his own pants and brought his cock out to tease Vic's. 
</p>
<p>Vic closed his eyes and moaned, as the skin on skin contact was almost too much to bear.
</p>
<p>Mac ran his tongue down from Vic's nipples, along his chest to the velvet hardness that greeted him at his groin. He took Vic's cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue along the top and around the head.
</p>
<p>Vic arched his back and wove his fingers through Mac's short, dark hair. He was in ecstasy, Mac's tongue flicking along the underside of the head, lapping up the pre-cum on the tip, sucking ever so gently on the head. He was going to come soon.
</p>
<p>"Mac...I..."
</p>
<p>Mac brought his head up off of his lover. "I know. Hold on okay?" He kissed the older man, letting him taste himself on his tongue. He lingered for a while, just kissing Vic while he cooled off.
</p>
<p>"I want you, Vic. I want to be inside you."
</p>
<p>"That's....that's two of us." Victor groaned, it was hard to hold on.
</p>
<p>Mac turned Vic over so he was face down on the car. Using the pre-cum from his own cock, he began to work two fingers into Vic's ass.
</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, Mac. That's....that's nice."
</p>
<p>"Hmmmm. Wait until it's me, it will feel a lot better."
</p>
<p>Mac squeezed another finger into Vic, stretching him wider. Then it was time to replace his fingers with the head of his cock. He pushed in slowly, savoring the tightness. "You feel good, Victor."
</p>
<p>Vic could only moan.
</p>
<p>Mac started slowly moving in and out of Vic. He wanted this slow and sweet. He bent over and kissed Vic's cheek and ear, whispering encouragement into his ear. "You feel so good, Vic. I've always wanted you, from the first day I saw you. When we were fighting about the roses, I wanted you then. I wanted to comfort you when your cop buddies tried to kill you. I was hoping you would come see me, and I could make all the pain go away. I wanted you then, I want you now. Especially in this sexy Mountie uniform."
</p>
<p>Vic moaned again. He could not reply in words but reached up and brushed the younger man's face.
</p>
<p>"Come on, babe, we're going to come." Mac reached around and started stroking Vic's cock while driving into him.
</p>
<p>Vic moaned and dug his fingers into the hood of the car, which started making a squeaking sound.
</p>
<p>"Yeah Vic....yeah, come on....yeah." Mac felt Vic's muscles tighten and heard him scream his name as he spilled himself into his hand. Mac was right there with him, collapsing on top of his lover. He kissed the back of his now sweaty neck and lay his head on the red serge.
</p>
<p>Finally he pulled out of the older man and rolled him over to kiss him on the lips.
</p>
<p>Vic finally spoke. "You really meant all that? You want me?"
</p>
<p>Mac touched his face, "Yes, I do."
</p>
<p>"I...I'm not good with words." He breathed in and out sharply. "I want you too."
</p>
<p>"I know you do."
</p>
<p>They leaned in together and wrapped their arms around each other in a passionate embrace. Their mouths finding each other's again as their hands moved over each other's bodies.
</p>
<p></p>
<hr/>
<p>The Director and Dobrinsky stood at the doorway leading to the back of the Consulate, staring at the agents making out.
</p>
<p>"It's romantic, don't you think?"
</p>
<p>"It's not my cup of tea."
</p>
<p>"Oh but there are so many flavours out there, Mr. Dobrinsky. Sometimes you have to taste each one to find out which one you like."
</p>
<p>"Still..."
</p>
<p>"A little jealous are we?"
</p>
<p>"Me? No way."
</p>
<p>"Hmmmm. Well, let's leave our little love birds alone for the moment, shall we?"
</p>
<p>"You're not going to stand here and watch some more?"
</p>
<p>The Director smirked. "I'll watch them later at home. The Cleaners have set up a rather elaborate surveillance on my boys. It's better than any show I've seen on television. I quite enjoy my Vic and Mac tapes."
</p>
<p>The Director and Dobrinsky turned, and went back inside the building.
</p>
<p>THE END
</p>
<p></p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <a id="notes" name="notes"></a>
</p>
<table>
  <tbody>
    <tr>
      <td>Rating: NC-17 for m/m sex
<br/>Series/Sequel: Sequel to Canadian Shield and Laundry Day
<br/>Feedback please! [email removed] 
<br/>Spoilers: The Pilot and True Blue
<br/>Disclaimer/Warnings: M/M sex ahead! If you don't like slash why the hell are you reading this? None of these people belong to me, they belong to Alliance and whoever they merged with. Don't worry, I'll return them, they're just having a bit of fun! 
<br/>Summary: It's Halloween, if you can find a plot here, congratulations.
<br/>Special thanks to Aries and Orithain for super-beta fun. All mistakes are my own. Yet another product of an Orithain challenge. 
</td>
    </tr>
  </tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>